This invention relates to an apparatus for administering intermittent percussive ventilation and to a unitary breathing head assembly for use therein.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,802 ventilators have heretofore been provided which have utilized in connection therewith combination exhalation valve and venturi assemblies as well as nebulizers. However, to meet present day applications for intrapulmonary percussive ventilation administered under institutional and domiciliary conditions to patients with chronic cardiopulmonary diseases and who often are decompensated with acute infections leading to a clinical decompensation, there is a need for a new and improved apparatus to meet these requirements.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for administering intermittent percussive ventilation which includes a unitary breathing head assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the above character in which the unitary breathing head assembly is provided with a removable nebulizer bowl for the insertion of medications, wetting agents, etc.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the above character in which the interior of the unitary breathing head assembly can be readily accessed for cleansing purposes.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the above character in which the unitary breathing head assembly is a semi-sealed unit with limited unsophisticated single unit disassembly to prevent loss of components.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus having a unitary breathing assembly which makes it possible to easily flush out sterilization solutions to thereby prevent any retained sterilization agents from being nebulized into the patient""s lungs.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the above character in which the unitary breathing head assembly is located in close proximity to the physiological airway of the patient to enhance percussion as well as particulate aerosol delivery.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which includes a unitary breathing head assembly which can be readily held and operated by one hand of the patient.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the above character in which the use of a spring has been eliminated in the unitary breathing head assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a unitary breathing head assembly which has the capability of backdraining coalescing microparticle (condensate) into the breathing head assembly while held in natural patient holding positions.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the above character in which cyclic percussion can be initiated by a finger of a hand of a patient while the breathing head assembly is held in a normal position by the same hand of the patient.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the above character in which constant nebulizer flow is provided.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the above character in which interconnecting fittings have been greatly reduced to enhance clinical efficiency.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the above character which can be economically manufactured.